wychmirefandomcom-20200214-history
I agree these page names are STELLAR.
this page is click to open. tap on his quote to view Cloudeyes “How's it goin' everybody?” And... Begin! You had been walking for what felt like hours. The sun seems to be setting, and you find yourself watching the beautiful display of stars appearing before you. You begin to curl up, sighing heavily as the last stars come into existence, while the remaining color of the day fades into a multitude of monochromatic blues and greys. You begin to feel your eyelids becoming heavy, a yawn shortly following before you can actually consider being tired. It's been a long day, and the day demands that you rest peacefully. You crack a mild grin, mentally cursing nature for enchanting you with such a level of tiredness. Sometimes you enjoy staying up, stargazing, playing connect the dots with the sky. This would've been one of those nights had your body not been so exhausted from the wandering to this place. Speaking of, where were you? It'd probably be better to further investigate in the morning, after you've gotten some proper rest. As you drift off, you hear rustling in the bushes, laughter, then a gasp. Part of you figured it'd be wiser to get up and book it out of the current area. The majority of you, though, didn't care. It'd been too long a day. Now was the time to rest. The next morning, you woke up to find a dragon curiously observing you. Personally, you found it incredibly creepy, and backed up quickly after rolling onto your feet. The other dragon seemed to pick up that you were seriously startled, and put their own paws up in defense. "Sorry! I didn't mean to scare you! I don't really get to meet many new folks often, and I was waiting for you to get up, but I promise I wasn't going to do anything!" It seems that it was a male dragon, judging by the voice. But, that was a subject to handle another time. He continued to talk, scratching the side of his head slowly. "So uh, this also happens to be the place where I come to watch the sunrise most often. It's just such a nice view, y'know?" He explained, albeit with a nervous tone. He looked back towards the view, and you did too. You found that, you're somewhere near a coast. Almost right on the edge of the rainforest, judging by the fauna. "Do you.. Live nearby then?" You finally ask, mustering up the energy out of your shaken body. "What's your name?" "Oh! Right!" He snapped his talons, now flashing his teeth in a beaming, happy smile. "My name's Cloudeyes. I'm about eleven years old, and I'm a tribrid cross between a MudWing, RainWing, and NightWing." He stuck his tongue out playfully. "And, I actually lived on the Sage Islands for a while, but I'm staying in the rainforest with my sister Wednesday until I'm done with school." You simply nodded along as you let him talk. You had more questions, but he'd already turned to look at the sky again, humming to a tune you didn't recognize while watching as the sunrise came. From where you stood, you actually took note of his appearance. Appearance The tribes that Cloudeyes told you he was comprised of definitely hold true. He has mostly MudWing features, but the scale pattern resembles that of a NightWing and RainWing. You take a few steps around, taking in more of his features to note. He's got a little bit of chub to him, you notice. That's probably what makes him look younger and softer though. As the sun rises, you also notice that his colors are shifting, as are the star-like patterns on his scales. It's almost enchanting to look at and admire, genuinely. Category:Fear